Doctor Wily
.]] Doctor Albert W. Wily, commonly referred to as Dr. Wily, is a character that appears in the Mega Man comic series published by Archie Comics. The main antagonist of the comic series, Dr. Wily first appeared in ''Mega Man'' #001. Originally the lab partner of Doctor Thomas Light, he was the co-founder of Light Labs along with Dr. Light. However, after an unethical experiment involving robots, Dr. Wily was not given credit to the Light Robot Masters, despite helping with the designs and creation. Because of this along with the fact that Light Labs would not create robots used for combat, Dr. Wily had decided to reprogram the Light Robot Masters to take over the world, but luckily, Rock "Mega Man" Light, Dr. Light's own robotic "son," went out to stop Wily and his ambitions. After shortly being arrested but managing to escape, Dr. Wily still remains a dangerous threat to the world. History Early Days/''Proto Type'' Back in the days when Dr. Wily was good friends with Dr. Thomas Light, when Light Labs was beginning to be established, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily had successfully created their first Robot Master, Blues Light. Wily, being a bit shocked at Blues' human-like design, was more distant from Blues than Dr. Light, in which the latter was essentially the "father" of Blues from the start. When Blues was damaged during a military training, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily argued on replacing Blues' power core, which could potentially erase Blues' memory permanently. Blues, afraid of this to happen, left Light Labs. Let the Games Begin Times Keep Slipping List of apperances Interior apperances * Issue #001 (first apperance) * Issues #002-008 * Issue #009 (voice only) * Issues #011-017: Proto-Type, part 1 * Issue #018: Proto-Type, part 2 * Issue #020 * Issues #023-33 (including Worlds Collide) * Issues #036-049 * Sonic Universe issue #076 * Sonic Boom issue #008 * Sonic the Hedgehog issue #273 * Issue #050: Worlds Unite, Part 4 * Megaman Worlds Unite: Battles: Sonic Man Vs The Robot Masters * Sonic Universe issue #077 Cover apperances * Issue #001 * Issue #004 * Issue #007 * Issue #009 (both covers) * Issue #010 * Issue #012 * Issue #015 * Issue #017 * Issue #020 (both covers) * Issue #023 * Issue #024 (regular, Team Mega Man & Team Sonic covers) * Sonic Universe issue #051 * Issue #025 (both covers) * Sonic Universe issue #053 * Sonic the Hedgehog issue #250 (regular & Team Mega Man covers) * Sonic Universe issue #054 (both covers) * Sonic the Hedgehog issue #251 (all 3 covers) * Issue #028 (variant) * Issue #031 (variant) * Issue #032 * Issue #034 * Issue #036 (variant) * Issue #037 * Issue #038 (variant) * Issue #039 * Issue #041 (main cover & regular variant) * Issue #045 * Issue #047 * Sonic Boom issue #008 * Sonic the Hedgehog issue #273 (variant 1) * Issue #050 (main cover and variants 1 & 2) * Sonic Boom issue #009 (E.F.F. variant) * Sonic the Hedgehog issue #274 (variant 2) * Issue #051 (Bald is Beautiful variant) * Sonic the Hedgehog issue #275 (variant 1) Short Circuit/Off Panel apperances * Issue #002 * Issue #004 * Issue #006 (non-speaking role) * Issues #010-012 * Issues #016-017 * Issue #020 * Issue #024 * Sonic Universe #051 * Sonic the Hedgehog #248 * Issues #025-026 (non-speaking roles) * Sonic Universe issue #053 * Issue #027 * Issue #035 (non-speaking role) * Issue #036 * Issue #040 * Issues #044-045 * Issue #046 (non-speaking role) * Issue #049 (non-speaking role) * Sonic Universe issue #077 (cameo) Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters